


The Stripper

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	The Stripper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stripper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538) by rosewalker22. 



"呆在那儿。"

Merlin坚定地对Arthur说，然后自己缓缓地把外套从肩那儿滑下，用他整个人锁住自己情人的呼吸。

他伸手到脖子后方，解开自己的"口水兜"，朝Arthur那儿扔过去。

慢慢地，他的双手从自己的屁股那儿往上撩拨，一并黏附着身上的T恤，露出些白皙诱人的肌肤。

转身背对着Arthur，Merlin把T恤拉过头，微微偏转脑袋，从衣服和肩膀的空隙中望去，给Arthur使了个眼色，顺带送去了一个有点放荡的微笑。

Arthur双手抓紧床单，如同受挫般的发出呻吟。

今夜，将会是一个愉悦又漫长的夜晚。

（The End）


End file.
